fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Metallic Eternal Beautiful! Precure
Linese Kuruwa (Cure Silk) (Lindsey Kupper in English) (リねセ くるま) Linese is pretty much like me. She is cheerful and always feels free to do anything. She always get good grades and is loved by her mom the most. Whenever she is facing a problem, she can always talk to a helper in her school. She is quite shy around activities. Her catchphrases are "Yay!" (れい!), and "I'm so stressed out!" (いいえ！) When she is Linese, she has long brown hair with t-shirts and leggings. As Cure Silk, she has wavy rose gold hair with a matching short yukata. Her catchphrase is "A stunning constellation with hope! I'm Cure Silk!" And her powers are the Rose Gold Constellation and the Rainbow Spinning Star. In the movie: Eiga Metallic Eternal Beautiful Precure: The Harmony of the Moonstone! A Galaxy Adventure!, she can transform into Birthstone Silk, which she has long rose gold hair that touches her feet, a normal size rose gold yukata, and Shining Dreams wings. In the sequel's movie: Eiga Metallic Eternal Forever Precure: Silky Alexandrite! Linese's Self Love!, she transforms into Silky Alexandrite, which is inspired by her birthstone, along with pearl and moonstone, which she has a high rose gold ponytail and kept the same length, a rose gold dress with has long-sleeves which has a brooch of a alexandrite, and Leini Seniku (Cure Storm) (Leah Segerman in English) (レイに ネにく) Leini has braces and glasses. She loves to dance and sometimes convince Linese to join. Leini and the other Cures used to go to the same elementary school together. Leini is clumsy, smart, and smiley. When she is Leini, she has long blonde hair and long-sleeved shirts and sweatpants. Her catchphrases are "Let's take a step!" (やろっ) and "C'mon Linese-chan! (くろ，リねセ— らゃぉ！) As Cure Storm, she got sliver ponytails and has a sliver short yukata. Her catchohrase is "Sparkle! Make it shine! I'm Cure Storm!" Her powers are the Sliver Sword and the Sparkling Rain. Arini Waiilu (Cure Beautiful) (Ariel Waclawski in English) (あリに ワイル) Arini is older than Leini and Linese. Arini is always impressed by Linese's dance moves, including her ballerina spin. Arini does horse-back riding and sometimes live in a farm. As Arini, she has brown hair with pink ends and wears shorts from PINK and jeans and sometimes cowboy hats. Her catchphrases are "Nice work!" (くやつな!) and "Bleh!" (うん！) As Cure Beautiful, she has short bronze hair and shirt bronze yukata. Her catchphrase is "The symbol of wishes! I'm Cure Beautiful!" Her attacks are the Bronze Banner and the Magical Wish. Rose Dikuno (Cure Nature) (Rose Dimaggio in English) (ロス ツルの) Rose well, love roses. She is the eldest of the group. She always get bad grades and always do retakes. She finds Linese really understanding and always watch movies and anime with her. Rose is half-English. As Rose, she has short black hair and wears tank tops and shorts. Her catchphrases are "Again?" (タめ？), and "Linese, you're amazing!" (いリねセ，あなたはらし！) As Cure Nature, she got a gold ponytail and a short gold yukata. Her catchphrase is "The essence of growing trees! I'm Cure Nature!" Her attacks are the Healing Tree and the Sunshine Seed. Category:Pretty Cure fanime